Sir
by thesmuttyavengersdrabbles
Summary: natasharomanovs asked you: Could you maybe write a Blackfrost drabble - smutty, obviously - where, instead of Clint becoming possessed by Loki, Natasha is? & Sexy dom/sub shenannigans ensue? ;D natasharomanovs asked you: Hey! dsakljfds. I forgot to ask if you'd put lots of dirty talk in my requested drabble? Ehehe. 3 That'd be gr8, if you could. 333


"We are more similar than you think Agent Romanoff."

Blackness.

* * *

When Natasha blinked awake, she looked around her unfamiliar surroundings, barely even taking in to account the fact that she was naked. That didn't matter. She had been in situations where nakedness was a much more...important factor. Standing on slightly wobbly feet, she grimaced at the feel of juices running down her legs. Why couldn't she remember how they got there?

"Well, well, well, my little spider has awoken."

Natasha started at the voice, almost shivering with pleasure. She knew that voice. Or rather, her body knew that voice. She blinked, memories suddenly coming rushing back.

* * *

"Sir?" she questioned as Loki shut the door to his room behind them, "Is there something you need help with?" Loki chuckled, turning towards her and letting his eyes roam over her form.

"You are beautiful, my mindless little Midgardian." he slowly stalked towards her. "Especially that lovely red hair...I can just imagine what stripes of my cum will look like in it. However, that is something to explore later. For now, I shall have to make do with my cum inside you instead." he sighed dramatically.

Moving to an armchair in the corner of the room, he crossed one of his legs over his knee. "Strip. And tell me exactly what you're showing me." he commanded. Natasha jolted as the command registered.

She wanted to please him.

"I'm showing you what's yours." she stated easily, beginning to unzip the front of her catsuit. In the back of her mind, something, someone was objecting to this, but she ignored that, pushing it away. "I'm showing you my breasts. Yours to feel, to taste, to cum on." she continued, pushing the catsuit down and away from her upper body, "I'm showing you my stomach."

"Stop." she froze. "Show me your breasts... thoroughly."

Her hands slid from her catsuit up her stomach to rest over her breasts. "These are my breasts." she ran light fingers over them, "They're sensitive. And the valley between them is a good place to nestle a cock. Your cock. These are my nipples." her back arched slightly as she tugged on her nipples, "They are especially sensitive. I love having people suck on them. Bite them."

"Come closer." She complied, and let her hands be swatted away. She gasped, back arching as his cool tongue slid over one of her nipples.

"Sir." she whined, hands fluttering over his form, wanting to touch, but knowing better than to do so without a command. The tongue stopped.

"Continue stripping."

She exhaled slowly through her nose, stepping back and continuing pushing her catsuit down her legs. "These are my legs. Between them is my pussy." she turned slowly around, "This is my ass. Between that is my asshole. Both my pussy and my asshole are yours to do as you please." She smiled, satisfied as she heard his groan. She kicked off the rest of her catsuit, completely naked before him.

"Sit on the bed, facing me." She quickly did so, "Spread your legs and tell me more about this pussy of yours." She slowly spread her legs, exposing herself completely to him.

"This is my pussy." her hips moved a bit as she slid a finger over it, "It's the most sensitive part of my body. It's soaked. For you." she pressed harder, spreading her lips, "Inside is a hole where you can fuck me. And there is a bundle of nerves." she shuddered as she ran her thumb over said nerves, "And deep inside me there is a spot that sends me over the edge. That makes me scream. If you wanted, I could show you sir?"

Loki groaned, uncrossing his legs and making his way to the bed. He held out two fingers. "Show me." She wrapped her hand around his, pressing his fingers into her. She whimpered slightly as his rough fingers slid past her silk walls.

"N-now if you want to see, then just...c-curl your fingers Sir." she stated softly. Loki did so and she gasped, hips bucking against him. "T-that's it sir."

"Did you lie to me? You said it would make you scream." he mused, sliding his fingers back and forth over the spot. She whimpered.

"I didn't lie sir...it would just have to be...more..." her hips bucked down on his fingers, trying to get him deeper, harder, more.

"Ah...I see." Loki hummed, dragging his fingers out of her and ignoring her whine. She gasped as she was suddenly shoved, back hitting the bed. He rolled her over and she whimpered, spreading her legs wider, almost into a split.

She gasped again as her hips were dragged forward, to the edge of the bed. She felt the blunt head of his cock pressing against her wetness and just refrained from squirming back, impaling herself on it, knowing it would be punished.

Natasha screamed as he roughly shoved into her. Her fingers scrabbled along the bed. "Quiet my loud little quim." She bit her lip to stifle the screams as he continued to piston hard inside her. "Tell me, am I hitting that spot? You're certainly on the verge of screaming."

"N-No Sir." she whimpered, then choked slightly as an arm slid around her neck, pulling her up until her back pressed against the cool metal of his armor. With each thrust, the new angle brought the head of his cock pressing against her g-spot each time. She could focus on that only partially, the hard press of his forearm against her throat was also distracting.

"Scream for me."

That was all it took. With each thrust, she cried out loudly, barely having the air to do so, but needing to in order to release the building pressure. Her fingernails dug into his arm, anything to try and gain some traction. Then, she felt the gush of his oddly cool cum slipping inside her and she screamed, loudest of all, cumming around him.

Her hands dropped from his arm, and then the arm was gone and she fell forward onto the bed. Her eyes fluttered a few times, distantly registering the feel of being empty, before she passed out.

* * *

Natasha swallowed hard, pressing her thighs together. Forcing herself to calm down, she pulled on an emotionless mask as she watched Loki approach. The god chuckled.

"Oh little spider...don't even pretend. I can smell your arousal."

"...my apologies. Sir."


End file.
